The Feel Of Winter
by ForeverFrozenFrost
Summary: Elsa and Anna have been sent away to the Cold Frost Academy Boarding School. Elsa is a very quiet girl but will she stay silent? Will her voice be heard? A charming young Jack Frost tries to help unleash her inner trouble maker. But will he help her with something more? One thing's for sure nothing in these students lives will stay the same. For better or for worse.
1. Cold Frost

_**Elsa's P.O.V**_

So it was the beginning of fall, September 9 exactly and most possibly might be the worst, most awful day of my life. My parents were sending my sister Anna and I away to a some snobby stuck up boarding school where we have to leave all of our family and friends. Not that I had any friends, but still Arenedella was all I ever knew. Mother and Father said it is the best thing for us. Ye right for Anna maybe but well for my I don't know. I just don't want to leave to go to some school far away, but nobody seems to care what I think

Suddenly a knock pounded on my door. " Elsa are you in there mother and father say its time to go" Anna says outside my door. I groan but simply grab my bags ( containing only clothes, school supplies, and my cell phone ) hoping they would have a last minute change of heart. Even when we boarder the ship I was crossing my fingers but no luck. Anna was super perky about this school idea. She went on and on about meeting people and maybe meeting the one. I was more focused on passing and living through it then on friends. Yes sadly that's the life I have.

" Elsa do you think we'll be roomies?" asked Anna from across the deck. She ran over here anxiously waiting for me to speak. "Maybe I don't know, But Anna aren't you nervous at all?" I ask but I guess she wasn't really paying attention. Anna walked away and went to go talk to mother, leaving me just starring out on to the open water.

We arrived at Cold Frost Academy in a short time, but it felt like forever. "Now Girls behave and we're excepting good grades, we'll miss you" Father said. "Do you have to go?" I asked not meeting their eyes. I knew they did I just didn't want them to. Father and Mother hugged Anna and I before they left in the car. I didn't look away until the car was completely out of view. Then in silence Anna and I walk to to the principle's office to get our schedules since we were actually a week late. Dreading each and every step closer we got to Cold Frost.

_**Jack's P.O.V**_

So my real name is Jackson Overland but everyone knows me as Jack Frost the ladies man. No settling down for me i like to be a free man. That doesn't mean i don't get around with the ladies. Just yesterday I was wooing Tooth over with my good looks and charms. What can i say it just comes naturally to me.

Today Me and my friends Flynn, Kristoff, and Hans were running late to class as usual. "Jack man principal Mickey almost got you yesterday when we cut third hour" Hans said with a smirk on his face. "Ye but I guess he's to slow for a guy like me" I said with a crocked smile. Principal M was getting pretty old. I know I sound like a jerk but really I'm not, okay. I just got to act like it to keep up my social rep. " Hey guys catch up with you at lunch if I'm late again Mr. Wesleton will have my head" I laugh as run of in the other direction.

_**Elsa's P.O.V**_

Anna and I got our books and schedules and headed to our first period class we are already 15 minutes late for class. I had to go across the entire school to get to Mr. Wesleton's history class. Great. " See you at lunch Elsa wait when do we go to the lunch room?" Anna asked along with all these other questions I really wasn't listening to. "Bye Anna" I smiled at her. I had to stop at my locker though. These extra books were super heavy.

I was super lost though. Should I ask for directions. Who should I ask? There's no one in the halls they're all in class. I wonder if my lockers up sta... CRASH What the heck. I fell on the floor throwing my books every where. As I look up I see that a guy with some really silver hair was on the floor in front of me. "Watch where your going why don't you" I hiss at the boy.

_**Jacks P.O.V**_

I was running so fast and I really wasn't looking where I was going and suddenly CRASH I ran in to something... or someone I guess. I didn't know that anyone would be in the halls this late after the first bell. I look up and see I ran in to a girl. A girl with platinum blond hair and crystal blue eyes. She must be new because I know I'd remember a face like hers. " Watch where your going why don't you" I hear her hiss back at me. Wow this one had a temper on her.

"Sorry about that" I said while shuffling through the scattered books looking for my own. When I was searching I found an odd book and I presumed it was about ice skating by the picture on the back. "So do you skate?" I ask the girl. She didn't answer me maybe she couldn't hear me. "So what's your name? I'm Jack, Jack Overland, but you can call me Jack Frost" again when I asked her she didn't answer. Was this girl deaf?

"Elsa" the girl mumbles. I was startled at first. "Elsa ha cool well guess I'll see you around than Elsa" I give her one of my legendary smiles that most girls would die over. Elsa however just looked at me a mumbled something. I wasn't used to that and if I do say so myself it just felt wrong. Elsa picked up her books and I offered her a hand up. When she grabbed my hand something went through me, a chill of sorts. Elsa got up and just walked away. I thought I was the mysterious one, guess I got some completion now. I laugh to myself and just run to first period.

**A/N THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT TO DO BETTER I COULD USE A LITTLE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM, BUT DON'T BE A HATER. GIVE ME IDEAS ON WHAT I COULD DO LATER IN THE STORY YOUR OPIONS MATTERS :D**


	2. Hey SnowFlake

_**Elsa's P.O.V**_

Well that was just fantastic. I already made a complete fool of my self in front of somebody. If I'm lucky I won't run in to him ever again. Maybe I should have talked to him instead of well you know trying to ignore him. No. Remember Elsa your just the new weirdo at school.

MY GLOVES. Oh no oh no I can't believe this. That Jack guy must have grabbed them by mistake. What if What if I get angry or upset and my powers show. **(Oh did I not tell you)** What if I hurt someone on my first day? What if they find out and decide to hate me? Don't worry Elsa, worrying will only make it worse. I need to get those gloves back.

I couldn't get them now though I was already walking through the door of Mr. Wesleton's class. "Hello Ms. and you might be" he asked but I was to busy looking at everybody staring at me. I hate being the new girl.

I guess I was silent for awhile and the teacher was still waiting for my to speck. "Elsa, Elsa Arendelle I- I just got here this morning" I speak very quietly hoping that no one else in the class would be able to hear me. I handed Mr. W my slip I got fro the office and he nodded and gestured to the last available seat. Right next to none other then Jack Frost.

_**Jack's P.O.V**_

I was still late for class but I guess Mr. W was too busy teaching his lesson. So I was able to sneak right past him. When I got to one of the last empty seats Mr. W turned around and glared at me. Did he know or did he naturally hate me? Probably a little of both.

I shuffle threw my things looking for my text book. Shoved in between my textbook and science homework were a pair of pale blue gloves with some design that looked like a bunch of snowflakes. They must have belonged to that Elsa girl I crashed in to. Why would she have gloves? It's only the beginning of fall, and it's not like it's cold outside. Just the other day me and my friends were hanging out at the beach.

When I was looking at the gloves I guess that new girl Elsa must have walked in because I heard someone mumbled the name Elsa. I looked up moments later and saw that Elsa had sat next to me. Now I guess I can give the girl back her gloves.

_**Elsa's P.O.V**_

I sat down in my seat next to Jack. "Hey snowflake" I hear someone say. I didn't know they were talking to me until I looked up and Jack was looking at me. "What did you call me" I asked with a confused look on my face. then I looked over to see that he was holding out my gloves.

"Snowflake, it's the design on your gloves plus I think it suits you" Jack gave me a smile. It made me feel uneasy. What did he want? Or was he just trying to be nice? No couldn't be he doesn't even know me. "Thanks I guess" and I take the gloves from his hand. trying not to touch him without the gloves on. He did seem kind of nice.

I gave Jack a small smile. I wasn't thinking conceal don't feel Elsa. I turned away quickly. I felt a confused look spread across Jack's face. "So where did you get shipped off from?" Jack whispers so that the teacher won't hear him. Is this guy trying to have a conversation with me? Why?

"oh a Arendelle, it's like a country in Norway" I mumble so that he could only hear me a bit. I guess he wasn't really excepting me to talk to him or something. "a hey isn't that your last name too?" he said not looking at me. I think he was trying to pretend like he was listening to the lesson. I nod. The bell rings. Before Jack could say any thing more I gather my books and basically run out the door.


	3. Roomie

_**Jack's P.O.V**_

What's with this girl? I tried to be nice to her? Didn't I? Then she just runs out the door. You know most girls would already be head over heels in love with me. Why should it bother me? It didn't, right. She's just another girl.

When I walked out of the classroom I ran into my friend Bunny, don't ask why we call him that we just do. " Watch where your going their mate" Bunny said in a thick Australian voice. Ha funny that's the second time today that someone has told me that.

"Sup Bunny" I say, silent not continuing the mid morning chat me and Bunny always have. I just couldn't stop thinking about Elsa, not that I liked her or anything. Bunny obviously saw that I had been distracted.

"Who's the girl Jack?" Bunny asked raising an eyebrow. I was startled, how did he know I was thinking of someone? "I don't know what your talking about" I tried to just I pretend like I wasn't thinking of Elsa, or her eyes, or her hair, or her small smile. What? Snap out of it Jack.

" O please you have the same idiot smile on your face as when Aladdin is talking about Jasmine, so who is she? I always hated it when Bunny knew what I was thinking, it's been like that since 2nd grade. I guess I just shrugged.

"Just lay off Bunny" I try to laugh it off. Smooth Jack, now Bunny has to know something's up. Luckily Sandy, Bunny's cousin bumped into us and changed the topic of conversation over to Megara, or Tink, or who ever they were talking about. Good thing I had class in the other direction then those guys. For once I was looking forward to Algebra.

_**Elsa's P.O.V**_

Now that I had my gloves everything was going to be fine, right? I had to be in science class in 4 minutes but I was pretty early, so I grabbed the perfect seat. The seat right in the middle so no one would pay attention to me. Right after I sat down a girl with really long blond hair walked in.

"Hi I am Rapunzel, I was supposed to show you and your sister around this morning, but you would never believe how long it takes to do my hair." Then Rapunzel sits in the seat right next to me. I give a small smile and slight wave.

"O yeah Elsa glad we're sharing a dorm, I have a feeling we are going to be really good friends, roomie" I could honestly tell she was being generally nice. It gave me a weird feeling, but a good one. It might be nice to have a friend other than my sister. No Elsa remember your a monster and you could end up hurting this girl.

That voice that's always in the back of my head, I hate him, But somewhere deep down I know he's right. I gave him a name to, well really he told my his name. He said he was Pitch, Pitch Black. Pitch has been in my head ever since I stroke Anna with my powers, ever since the fear started to grow.

I must have been zoned for awhile now since the bell rung for the end of class. "Elsa want to sit with my friends and me and lunch, you totally need to meet everyone" Rapunzel asked hopefully. "I- I can't you shouldn't trust me I a-" Rapunzel stopped me. "It's okay El we all got out secrets to hide, just think about it"

Rapunzel walked away in a skip really and et up with the another girl with flaming red hair. I totally didn't care that I said she shouldn't hang out with me. Like these people are all in their own little fairytale. I scratched my head in confusion. The people at this school are very strange.

One thing that stuck with me though, was that we all got our secrets. I bet none of them have secretes like mine. (_LOL if you knew what I am going to do this would make you laugh_) I just don't know what to think anymore.

**A/N sorry if this chapter is short but I had major writer's block for the first few chapters that's y I need your help with something later after I say it's the comments that make me write more Luv u guys And now for the advice**  
_**I NEED ADVICE/ SPOILER FOR FUTURE CHAPTER DON'T READ OR GIVE ADVICE IF NOT WANT APART OF THE STORY TO B SPOILED**_  
**So Elsa and jack are going to get arreseted and I would like it if elsa was arrested for standing up to something but what? plz help me out**  
**xoxo**


End file.
